


the scars of your love, remind me of us

by mollivanders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caretaking, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they transform, Sirius realizes the full extent of what they’ve signed up for.</p><p>(He’d be lying if he said it didn’t exhilarate him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the scars of your love, remind me of us

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: the scars of your love, remind me of us**  
>  Fandom: _Harry Potter_  
>  Rating: G  
> Characters: Remus/Sirius  
> Summary: For ozmissage at the [Harry Potter Non Canon Ship Fic-a-thon](http://anythingbutgrey.livejournal.com/774727.html) for the prompt _Remus/Sirius, the scars of your love, remind me of us_. Word Count - 687.  
>  Spoilers: Through the "Snape's Worst Memory" chapter, if you're reading Book 5.  
> Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter. I own nothing.

The first time they transform, Sirius realizes the full extent of what they’ve signed up for.

(He’d be lying if he said it didn’t exhilarate him.)

Moony’s running with Padfoot pace for pace and as they round a corner in the woods, Padfoot playfully swipes Moony across the ears, something like a chuckle escaping the dog. The werewolf turns, snarling, before recognizing Padfoot and taking off again, Prongs on their heels (Scabbers in his antlers).

(Every time Moony transforms, they run for hours before he’s exhausted. Then, finally, they can explore the grounds at will and make a game of seeing who gets tossed into the lake first (Padfoot never tries to resist, just makes sure he takes someone else with him.))

The first time after they transform though, Remus doesn’t want to let them ever do it again.

“Look at you!” he whispers in horror, spotting the scratches down Sirius’ back in the morning. Glancing at his back in the mirror, Sirius shrugs before pulling his shirt on and sloppily tucking it into his pants.

“Battle scars,” he jokes and Remus tries to keep glaring but Sirius bounds over to his side of the dormitory and startles Peter, still curled in a lump under his bedcovers.

“Get up sleepyhead!” he calls, inches from the covers. “Going to be late for Potions!”

But the lump only curls tighter and Sirius shrugs, pulling on his robes as Remus stretches a giant yawn.

“What are you _on_?” Remus asks, curious why Sirius is so alive at this hour. James pokes his head out of the bathroom, sudsy toothpaste on his chin. “Don’t you know Sirius isn’t human, Remus?” James interrupts cheekily, the toothpaste trying to finish brushing his teeth.

“No more human than Moony here,” Sirius laughs and Remus gives up the argument. If the others can stand it, so can he.

(As the years slip by, the battle wounds occasionally get worse as they take more foolish risks. Moony never means to hurt Padfoot but when a dog gets in a werewolf’s way, things happen.)

Remus knows (he always knows) Sirius is in pain but hiding it all day, wincing when he slings his bag across his shoulder, a long scrape on his arm barely visible under the flap of his robes. When James meets Lily later that night, Remus orders Sirius to take off his shirt and lie on his bed.

“You old flirt,” Sirius mutters with a grin but Remus’ stern look bears no crossing. Sirius complies with a sigh, hugging his pillow tightly as Remus brings out the essence of murtlap he prepared and dips bandages in it, laying them carefully on the deep gashes in Sirius’ skin.

(Wolf marks, but Remus tries not to think about it.)

“We could stop,” he suggests instead and Sirius, eyes shut tightly but not in pain, grunts in dissent. “Like hell,” he answers and Remus knows it’s an old argument, one Sirius always wins, but he tries anyway.

“You’re hurt, badly, and it could be worse next time,” Remus points out, tying the bandages more snugly than necessary (Sirius winces). 

“James and I can still take you,” Sirius argues but Remus notices it’s no longer _Sirius can take him_. The wolf is no longer in the body of a thirteen year old boy – it’s all grown up and it’s learned a few tricks along the way.

“We can’t do this forever,” Remus says quietly and Sirius sits up and faces him, leaning on his wounded arm, surprise on his face like he’d never considered the possibility.

“Yeah, we will,” Sirius answers and there’s steel in his voice Remus rarely hears (steel when he talks about his family, a tone he takes when Severus goes too far these days). “Your sanity’s worth it to us.”

 _To me_ hangs in the room between them, but neither says it.

“All right then,” Remus ascents and puts his reservations away for the umpteenth time. “But when I go insane, we’ll talk again.”

Sirius snorts and lets Remus bind his bloodied arm, an amused look on his face.

“Race you,” he jokes.

_Finis_


End file.
